Pikko!
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Bagi Teko, Pikari lebih dari apapun. Bahkan jika ia bisa bernapas di laut dengan tabung oksigen, mungkin tanpa Pikari, Teko takkan pernah bernapas di dunia ini. Setidaknya, dunia yang penuh warna ini!/Yuri!


**Pikko!**

.

 _Bagi Teko, Hikari bukanlah hanyalah nama_

 _Namun Hikari adalah hikari baginya._

.

Pikari x Teko sebuah fanfiksi yuri

.

Teko

.

Jujur saja bagiku, semua kegembiraan ini bagaikan hanya mimpi. Dunia ini seolah dipenuhi warna yang sama sekal berbeda sejak dua tahun lalu. Tapi, kemudian aku berpikir..., apakah mungkin aku bermimpi selama dua tahun penuh?

Kecuali aku mengidap sindrom putri tidur, yang tentu saja takkan pernah kuharapkan.

Saat ini aku sudah kelas dua SMA. Yang artinya, kehidupanku yang penuh kegelapan yang hanya disinari dua buah cahaya telah berakhir sejak dua tahun lalu. Masa-masa ketika aku merasa diriku hanyalah udang peninju yang hidup sendiri di dasar laut yang penuh sesak akan kegelapan juga telah berakhir.

Kini di depan mataku, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, dan sejuta warna lainnya nampak seterang lampu mercusuar. Tak ada lagi kegelapan. Tak ada lagi kesendirian. Bahkan, aku merasa bagian diriku yang dahulu membenci dunia ini sekarang malah tersenyum lebar menghadap matahari.

Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali datang ke Amanchu-ya, ketika dengan penuh kesedihan aku menatap laut. Bahkan, walau sedikit, aku sempat berpikir untuk menceburkan diriku ke dalam laut. Toh, masa depanku juga sama gelapnya dengan dalamnya laut. Kota yang sama sekali baru, orang-orang sama sekali baru, dan bau udara yang sama sekali asin...

Ketika itu aku berpikir, aku sungguh membenci hal baru.

Dalam hidupku, hal baru tak pernah membawa sesuatu yang bagus. Banyak sekali contohnya, bahkan jika misal sekolah mengadakan lomba mengarang cerita suram, aku yakin penuh keoptimisan ceritaku yang akan menang. Contoh kecilnya, ketika perpindahan sekolah, setiap perpindahan sekolah. Ketika aku masih TK, dan berpindah ke SD, tak ada orang yang kukenal, dan tak ada yang mengenalku.

Kata ibuku, aku harus mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka. Sesuatu yang sama sekali baru bagiku. Jangan takut, tegasnya. Tapi, ketika aku mencobanya, aku selalu gemetar. Dan malah berakhir dengan kegagalan. Seperti itu selalu.

Hingga aku SMP dan bertemu dua orang bintang yang sekejap menyinari kehidupanku.

SMA-ku pasti akan sama. Aku akan kembali menjadi penyendiri yang hidup jauh dari cahaya masa muda.

Tapi, dugaanku salah.

Salah besar malah.

Ketika aku berpikir kalau kegelapan akan segera kembali menyelimutiku, malah cahaya seterang matahari datang menghangatkanku. Saat aku mulai yakin kalau kesendirian sudah akan memelukku, malah orang lain mulai tersenyum cerah di hadapanku. Ketika dasar laut yang gelap terasa akan menelanku, malah seseorang dengan perlengkapan _diving_ lengkap menjulurkan tangannya di depanku dan membawaku kembali ke daratan.

Ia memberiku napas. Dan mengajariku untuk menatap cahaya.

Dia adalah Pikari. Wanita berambut hijau yang selalu menemaniku selama dua tahun tarakhir ini. Dari mulai hari pertama masuk sekolah hingga sekarang, ketika aku sudah mulai menjalani latihan sebagai instruktur penyelam.

Ia mengajariku, bahwa dasar laut yang selama ini kuanggap menyeramkan, tidaklah semenyeramkan itu. Bahwa, kegelapan yang selama ini kuanggap menakutkan, tidaklah semenakutkan itu. Dunia ini tak seperti itu, ucapnya acap kali.

Tanpa pernah sekalipun ia mengeluhkan diriku, ia tanpa kenal lelah selalu mengajariku hal-hal baru yang ada di dunia ini. Tentang jalan yang belum pernah kulalui, tentang rasa sup yang pernah kucicipi, atau bahkan tentang model pakaian renang yang belum pernah kucoba.

Duniaku kini berpusat padanya.

Aku menyukainya, atau bahkan mencintainya.

Aku tak pernah ingin kehilangannya, bahkan jika bisa aku ingin selamanya ada di sisinya.

Menyelami laut yang masih perawan bersama, menjadi insruktur selam bersama, dan berkeliling dunia bersama untuk menikmati setiap jengkal keindahannya.

Sebab itu, malam ini, di bawah kembang api, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Meskipun aku tahu ada berjuta konsekuensi yang menantiku di depan. Peduli setan.

.

Pikari

.

Namanya Teko. Berambut panjang, hitam legam dan begitu elegan. Matanya sewarna laut yang di tengah musim semi, berkilauan penuh keindahan.

Pertama kali aku mulai dekat dengannya adalah ketika aku tahu ia ada di kelas yang sama denganku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku bisa melihat ada semacam awan mendung yang bergelantungan di atas kepalanya. Dari wajahnya yang suram, kesedihan terlihat sedang melahapnya.

Jujur saja, aku ini adalah orang yang bertindak dahulu berpikir belakangan.

Yang kutahu ketika itu, aku melihatnya sedih dan ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Atau, yah, setidaknya, ia bisa lepas dari kesedihan itu. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara, mulai mencoba bicara dengannya, yang membuatku nampak bodoh... mendorongnya untuk semangat, atau bahkan mengajaknya melakukan kejahatan di kolam renang.

Meminjam pakaian selam dari klub _diving_ untuk kemudian menyelam di kolam sekolah. Dan mungkin, sejak saat itulah aku benar-benar tertarik dengan wanita bermbut hitam itu. Wajahnya yang penuh ketakjuban ketika melihat dunia dari bawah air nampak seindah guci seratus ribu yen milik ibu, yang pernah tanpa sengaja kupecahkan.

Mungkin, aku sekarang paham kenapa aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibu hanya karena membuat pegangan guci itu menggelinding di atas lantai terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Yang ibuku sesalkan bukanlah harganya yang bisa untuk makan kami selama tiga bulan –walau sebagai wanita jelas ia tetap menyayangkan itu, hei, wanita mana yang tak mempermasalahkan uang..., tapi masalah utamanya bukan itu. Harga bukanlah penentu segalanya. Terkadang kaubisa mendapat baju renang dengan bahan bagus dan punya esensi seni yang indah serta pas di badanmu dengan harga yang tak terlalu mahal asal kau pandai memilih dan memilah. Malah, kerap kali, banyak orang membeli barang mahal namun tak nyaman dipakai.

Ia menyesalkan esensi dari guci itu. Keindahannya, dan dedikasi sang pembuat guci yang tercurahkan pada guci biru itu.

Dan aku melihat esensi seni, dan keindahan yang sama sekali baru bagiku ada di dalam wajah seindah mutiara Teko.

Sifatnya pemalu, suaranya yang kecil namun merdu, rambut seindah sutra, mata yang sama indahnya dengan laut. Semua yang kuanggap indah ada di dalam dirinya.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku tanpa kusadari selalu bersamanya. Kami memasuki klub _diving_ bersama, menjadi _budy_ , menjelajahi dunia bersama, menyusuri jalan yang belum kami tahu bersama, dan melakukan hal apapun bersama.

Ia sering bilang kalau aku yang membantunya dalam segala bidang.

Tapi, nyatanya tidak.

Aku suka membayangkan diriku terhadapnya seperti yang sering nenekku bilang. Aku adalah cahaya. Dan Teko masih ada di dalam kegelapan. Yang kulakukan hanyalah membuat Teko menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bukan dengan meraba ataupun hanya mendengar. Sebelum aku datang ke kehidupannya, segalanya yang indah sudah ada di depannya, hanya karena ia dipenuhi kegelapan, makanya ia tak bisa melihatnya.

Malah, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku bersyukur bisa menariknya keluar dari kegelapan dan membuatnya tersenyum setiap saat.

Lalu tanpa kusadari, hatiku dipenuhi perasaan aneh ketika memikirkannya.

Semacam ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang berhamburan ketika pagi hari aku menghampirinya di rumahnya.

Ah, atau mungkin aku mulai mencintainya?

.

.

"Ano..., um, Pikari... bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Teko, dengan wajah memerah menatap Pikari yang sedang menjilati permen apel berwarna merah di tangan kananya.

"Upyo! Ada apa Teko?"

Pikari dengan hati-hati menggerakkan kepalanya menatap sang wanita berambut hitaam di sampingnya. Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk memasang ikat kuning besar yang melilit kimononya. Apalah namanya itu, obi atau apapun itu. Ibunya bahkan sempat mendesah dan mengeluh kalau si cewek berambut hijau itu tak punya bakat untuk memakai kimono.

Bahkan mungkin kalau ibunya tidak masuk ke kamarnya dan memerika kecakapan anaknya dalam memakai pakaian tradisonal, mungkin Pikari bakalan ditertawakan Anechan-senpai karena mengikat obi dengan simpul mati. Untung ibunya bersedia membantunya memakai kimono dan meskipun hasilnya tak terlalu bagus, tapi cukup untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Tapi, akibat Pikari terlalu hiperakif di tengah fesival, obi yang dasarnya tak ia ikat terlalu kencang sekarang malah jadi kendur. Dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau harus menjaga gerakannya agar obi yang kendur itu tak lepas.

Karena jika sampai lepas, maka dia tak mau membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti. Yang jelas, itu takkan berakhir tanpa masalah.

Dan itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan Teko.

Wanita itu kembali, dan kembali lagi terlihat menakjubkan.

Obi hijau yang melilitnya nampak rapi dengan ikatan kupu-kupu yang besar di punggungnya. Walau nampak kendur, tapi Pikari tahu, sekalipun Teko berlarian seperti kucing dikasih bola wol –yang meski mustahil dilakukan Teko, ikatan itu masih akan tetap kuat.

Rambut hitam Pikari ia gulung ke belakang, menampilkan leher putih jenjang yang elegan.

"Ini... masalah... pribadi?" entah karena orang-orang terlalu ramai, atau karena memang Teko mengatakan hal itu dengan suara rendah, kata-katanya terdengar seperti cicitan di kuping Pikari.

Ah, iya, dan bicara soal itu, mereka sedang berada di tengah festival kembang api.

Awalnya, mereka berdua bersama kelompok klub _diving_ yang sekarang berjumlah enam orang. Si kakak beradik, dan dua orang anak tahun pertama. Dan tentu saja bersama guru nyentrik yang menjadi pembimbing mereka.

Namun, karena keramaian mereka terpisah. Kakak beradik tadi mengirim pesan bahwa mereka sedang berada di stan tembak kaleng, dan anak tahun pertama ada di stan tangkap ikan mas, sementara sensei sedang minum sake di bar.

Penembakkan kembang api masih baru akan dimulai beberapa puluh menit lagi. Yang artinya masih ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berkeliling festival dan menikmati makanan-makanan yang ada di setiap stan.

Pikari bahkan sudah menghabiskan setengah jatah uang jajannya minggu ini.

Godaan yang sungguh mengerikan!

"Ba-bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat yang lebih sepi?"

"Upyo! Sepenting itu?"

"Umu... sepenting itu!"

Teko menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuk tangannya dengan gelisah. Matanya terus-terusan menatap bawah. Dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Ia akan melakukan _itu._

Ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Pikari malam ini. Dan entah bagaimana, setiap kali ia mengingatnya, hatinya dipenuhi perasaan yang aneh. Semacam campuran antara sedih dan senang, khawatir sekaligus bahagia, cemas namun bersemangat. Ia merasakan itu semua pada waktu yang sama. Dan jujur saja itu sangat membuatnya gundah.

Sering Pikari bilang padanya kalau hal-hal seperti itu bukanlah hal buruk.

Kegundahan ketika kau mencoba melangkah menuju hal yang baru adalah awal dari hal yang menyenangkan. Ketika kau melihat lampu yang sangat terang, sejenak dirimu akan buta, dan dalam kegelapan itu kau akan merasa gundah. Namun, ketika masa-masa itu telah usai, maka cahaya itu akan memasuki matamu dan membuat segalanya jadi indah.

Dan ia percaya padanya.

Teko akan selalu percaya pada Pikari, apapun yang terjadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Jika Teko yang meminta, ayo!" Pikari tersenyum secerah matahari.

Di tengah kerumunan manusia, mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri aspal. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai pada bawah pohon beringin tua yang di mana tak ada siapapun di sana.

Tentu saja takkan ada orang di sini. Maksudnya, siapa yang akan datang ke tempat seperti ini di tengah festival, di antara seribu manusia yang saling berdesakan? Kecuali mereka yang punya penyakit epilepsi, atau _anxiety disorder_ tentu saja.

"Jadi ada apa?"

Banyak pikiran buruk yang menyusup masuk ke dalam otak Teko.

Mulai dari Pikari yang menolaknya, menganggapnya menjijikkan, hingga Pikari yang mulai membencinya, atau bahkan mungkin Pikari sudah punya pacar. Walau ia tahu, Pikari takkan mungkin menganggapnya jijik apalagi sampai membencinya, atau bahkan sudah punya pacar –ia tahu, karena setiap detik mereka selalu bersama. Tapi, pikiran itu tetap terus masuk dan menghantuinya.

Dan perlahan, dengan pikiran itu, mental yang ia siapkan sejak seminggu lalu perlahan runtuh.

Melihat mata Pikari yang bulat menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, Teko perlahan benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya.

Ia bisa terus seperti ini.

Menjadi teman dan selalu bersama, hingga masa-masa SMA berakhir. Setidaknya sampai setahun ke depan, ia akan terus bersama Pikari. Hingga ia pindah lagi bersama orang tuanya seperti yang terjadi ketika SMP dan perlahan saling melupakan.

Meski bagian 'melupakan' tak terdengar seperti ide bagus, namun bersama selama setahun lagi bukanlah hal buruk. Tanpa mengambil risiko sebesar ini, Pikari bisa terus bersamanya.

Ah, tidak!

Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

Ia harus mengambil risiko ini. Meskipun apapun yang terjadi, ia akan terus bersama Pikari. Bahkan jika ini berakhir seperti kekhawatirannya –walau ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan itu, ia takkan pernah menyesal. Karena ia hanya akan menyesali hal yang tak pernah ia perbuat, dan takkan pernah menyesali apa yang pernah ia perbuat.

Teko akan menembak Pikari sekarang!

"A-ak..." ah, sial, napasnya tertahan.

"Teko!" Pikari mulai khawatir sekarang. Walau ia sudah bersama Teko selama dua tahun belakangan ini, ia belum pernah melihat wajah Teko semerah ini.

Pikari mulai perlahan mencoba memahami situasi ini. Di tengah keramaian, ia mengajaknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Walau sedari tadi, Pikari perhatikan wajah Teko memang sudah memerah, namun kali ini wajah Teko jauh lebih merah. Apalagi, ia sempat bilang kalau ia ingin bicara hal penting...

Apa mungkin Teko sakit?

Namun, kekhawatiran sesaat Pikari harus tertunda ketika Teko tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kencang, "Pikari!" memanggil namanya.

"Iya?!"

Wajah Teko yang tadi semerah semangka kini lebih memerah hingga kuping. Wanita berambut hitam itu dengan gugup menggenggam ujung kimononya.

Ah, ia gugup sekali saat ini.

Tapi, entah bagaimana ketika melihat wajah Pikari, kegugupan yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba bertambah sejuta kali lipat. Membuatnya terpaksa hanya bisa menatap lantai paving yang disinari cahaya temaram tanpa bisa menatap mata sang wanita berambut hijau yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia menghela, berharap dengan napasnya yang terbuang, kegugupannya juga ikut terbuang. Dan berhasil, walau sedikit, ia bisa berbicara sekarang. "Pikari selalu saja membantuku." Teko berbicara dengan suara kecil namun dengan penuh tekad. Yang entah bagaimana membuat Pikari merasa ingin mencubit pipi memerah Teko.

Pikari tahu, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat baginya untuk berbicara. Teko nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih banyak. "Meskipun aku tak berbakat untuk apapun, meskipun aku menyusahkan, meskipun Pikari tahu membantuku adalah hal yang sia-sia, tapi Pikari selalu ada di sisiku. Dan itu membuatku bahagia!"

Teko semakin memerah.

"Kita sudah bersama selama dua tahun, dan tak ada orang lain yang lebih dekat denganku kecuali Pikari. Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun Pikari akan bersamaku, setidaknya, sampai lulus SMA." Teko menarik napas dalam. "tapi perlahan ada sedikit kegalauan yang masuk ke dalam hatiku. Meskipun aku tahu itu bukan hal buruk, tapi aku tak bisa terus memikirkannya."

"Upyo?" Pikari hanya terus mendengar.

"Ketika suatu saat Pikari dan aku berpisah, kita bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda. Ketika aku pindah dan Pikari tak bisa ikut denganku, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Pikari, aku ingin selalu bersama Pikari, selamanya, bahkan sampai mati sekalipun."

Air mata Teko mulai turun, dan tanpa sadar Pikari menjulurkan tangan ke atas kepala Teko. Mengusapnya perlahan, Pikari memulai kata-katanya. "Tenang saja!"

"Meskipun kita berbeda sekolah, kendati kota memisahkan kita, atau bahkan kau berpindah negara, aku akan selalu bersama Teko! Selama Teko tak melupakanku, aku akan selalu ada di dada Teko, di hati Teko. Jadi, tenanglah, dan buang pikiran negatif Teko jauh-jauh!"

Pikari menggenggam tangan Teko. Ia mengusap air matanya dan membulatkan tekadnya. "Aku tahu itu, Pikari! Tapi, tetap saja pikiran itu selalu menghantuiku."

"Makanya, biarlah sekali ini saja aku bilang padamu, Pikari... Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, bukan hanya di hatiku, tapi di sisiku. Aku ingin kita bersama, selamanya. Karena..."

"Karena?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Ah, ia bilang kata-kata itu.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Pikari tersentak.

Sejenak, tempat itu dipenuhi keheningan. Suara tonggeret yang nyaring di musim panas ini mengisi kekosongan itu. "Te-teko?!"

"Sekali lagi, Pikari, aku mencintaimu!"

Teko sekarang mulai lemas.

Pikari pun hanya terbelalak. Ia tak pernah menyangka wanita berambut hitam elegan ini bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu padanya. Maksudnya, bukankah ia hanya..., dirinya?

Tapi perlahan, ketetapan hati Teko memasuki pikiran Pikari. Membuatnya tersenyum. Dan balik menatap wajah memerah Teko. Sekali lagi, senyumnya melebar. "Jika Teko bilang begitu, maka..."

Pikari menjinjit, mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Teko.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan lalu, ketika kembang api meletus, Pikari dan Teko berciuman.

.

.

A/N: Sumpah saya ngerjain ini selama tiga jam. Di malam hari dan sehabis kuliah -saya sekarang mahasiswa, yai! Apalagi, sebelumnya, karena di kontrakan saya belum ada tabung gas, jadi saya harus pulang dari Bandar Lampung ke Pringsewu buat ngambil tabung gas. Naik bus ekonomi yang jalannya kaya keong. Sumpah saya capek gila!

Motivasi saya nulis ini juga nggak keren-keren amat. Karena di kelas saya, yang berisi 37 orang, laki-lakinya hanya tiga! Hampir sama kaya SAMA saya dan malah lebih parah! Bayangin aja, saya sebagai Yuri danshi akut harus menghadapi 34 cewek yang kadangan saling mesra-mesraan! Cobaan dan nikmat apalagi yang Engkau berikan pada hamba Yalord!

Makanya, untuk menahan kegilaan saya, saya menulis ini. Walau nggak jelas, tapi setidaknya, saya nggak nafsuan lagi -untuk sementara. Karena kalau saya sampai jadi nafsuan di kampus atau kontrakan bisa masalah.

Dan mungkin inilah salah satu alasan kenapa saya ngeret Eunoia. Saya nggak berencana buat bikin yeyurian antara Akeno dan Rias -yang walau kadang saya pikirin juga, jadi saya saluran ke Teko dan Pikari. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan saya jadi ngeship RiasAkeno.

Btw, fanart Teko dan Pikari di bawah kembang api akan segera menyusul.

Dan, terimakasih udah mau mampir!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
